Pokemon: Bloody Red Verison: The AU Story
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Dante, still having to put up with Wildfire and his goal of 'getting to the top', meets another trainer and her Pokemon. They join up with him and his Pokemon, and become friends with them, and maybe even help him along the way. Can they finally stop Wildfire before more lives are lost? Read to see..
1. Chapter 1

**Sup my brochachos out there? How's everyone doing today? Good, well I should hope so! So, I have a new little story for you all.**

**A Pokemon Creepypasta one to tell ya the truth.**

**See how this began was, I found my new friend, Rose, on DA with her Pokemon Bloody Red X Creepypasta story. It was good, awesome, and epic, if I do say so myself. I had just finished reading her Pokemon Bloody Red Version Creepypasta a little while ago.**

**So, I came up with an AU for it, and well this is it. Taken straight from the RP her and I are doing. Though, I adding a few things in that I didn't think of adding at the time when we were RPing.**

**Pokemon Blood Red, Dante, Rocket, Dune, Zapper, Talon, Wildfire, and Gale belong to Rose.**

**Tales, Thunder, Angel, Peck, and this AU belong to me.**

**So, without waiting any longer, let us begin! ^^.  
**

**XXX**

**Chapter 1**

The Rattata gave a pained shriek as it was burned to a crisp. Wildfire snorted, turning away.

"There are too many weaklings here," he growled.

"Perhaps we should move on?" Gale suggested.

Dante stood off to the side, trying to ignore the carnage. _It won't be long now until we fight Misty. And when we do..._

He swallowed back in terror. He wasn't looking forward to the incoming death and thefts.

XXXX

"Whoo! Can you believe how _easy_ that was!" Peck chriped.

"Easy?" Thunder looked over at the Flying-type, who was sitting on Tales' over shoulder. "There wasn't even a battle, Peck. Brock pretty much just gave the bange over to us, scared that we were another group that had 'lost control'."

"But we didn't," Angel adeed. "You heard the stories about what's been going on. What if.."

"I don't think that will happen anytime soon," Peck told the shiny Eevee. "Unless we run into one."

The Pikachu's ears perked up at the sound of a shriek. "You guys hear that?"

Tales, Peck, and Angel nodded, and the four of them raced to where they heared the cry. They got there just in time to see the Rattata turn into nothing but a pile of ashes.

"Huh?" Talon looked over his shoulder. "Uh, guys? We got company."

Dante turned to the bridge. _Other people?_

Wildfire smirked. "More experience for us. Let's see if she can stand up to me!"

_Well, I guess we found out the rumors were truth then, huh?_ Tales thought. _Wait, how'd he know I was a girl? I mean, sure I'm a girl in real life, but now that I'm inside the game, I'm a boy, since first Gen games only allowed you to be a boy. How'd he know?_

Thunder hopped off her shoulder, and Peck flew off, and stood in front of their trainer, along with Angel in the middle. They weren't in the mood to fight, but if they had to then they would.

"We heard a Pokemon's cry and saw what happened," Peck pointed a wing at the Fire-type. "That be your doing, I guessing."

"Guys, we didn't come for a fight," Tales muttered, but mostly stayed quiet. She wasn't use to talking to new people, and was shy around them.

"Well, you're going to get one!" Wildfire growled.

"Can't we call it a day, dude?" Zapper pleaded.

Dante looked at the other trainer in fear, to scared to speak yet. _What are you doing? Run away!_

She glanced over at him and smiled slightly, understanding that he wanted them to go, but she would stand by her Pokemon, her friends, 'til the end. Besides, Wildfire most likely wasn't gonna let them leave without a fight, even if she didn't want that.. She didn't want her Pokemon to die.

"I agree with the Pikachu there.." Tales said, point to Zapper, and trying not to squeal and run over and hug him, since Pikachu were her favorite Pokemon. "There's no need to fight. At least, not right now. Besides, I don't feel like my friends dying.. We saw the damge done on the bridge..."

"You don't want to fight? Are you just that weak?" Wildfire grumbled, glaring at her. "Maybe you deserve to have your friends ki-"

"Kn-knock it off!" Dante shakily said, moving so he was between Wildfire and Tales. "Y-You can't keep killing everythi-GAAAH!"

He ducked when a burst of fire shot at his head.

Wildfire snarled, teeth barred angrily. "Quit telling me what to do! _I'm_ in charge here, not _you_! If I want to kill, I'll kill!"

"Dante! Are you okay?" Rocket yelped, dashing to his trainer's side.

Dante brushed his pants off, looking fearfully at the Charmeleon.

"We're NOT weak, lizard-face!" Peck snapped at him. "We'll prove it to you, and then laugh as w-"

"Quit it!" Tales told him, keeping a close eye on them, and the Charmeleon. "I don't want anyone killed-Pokemon or trainer."

The three Pokemon backed off, still glaring at Wildfire, even after what he did to Dante. They didn't trust that Pokemon, not one bit.

Tales shook her head and went over to him, a look of concorn on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Kinda sick to say, but I'm used to this," Dante admitted, getting to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not surprised that you are," she told him. "I can guess you've been through this a long time. Yeah, I'm fine. No one's hurt thank Mew for that.."

"Yeah," Dante nodded. Fire ignited the grass in front of Tales' feet.

Wildfire glared at her. "Don't get too chummy with him. He's _mine_! Got it? He's getting _me_ to the top, not _you_!"

Tales jumped back, startled by the sudden blast of fire.

Thunder, Angel, and Peck all stepped forward, growling, ready to defend their trainer, and then Dante in they needed to. They weren't gonna let that Fire-type boss their trainer around, and if she saw Dante and his other nice Pokemon as friends, then they did too.

"Enough," she told the three Pokemon, and they stopped, yet still glared at Wildfire. She looked at the Fire-type and rolled her eyes a little bit. "Believe me, I wouldn't even help you get to 'the top', as you put it."

"Good! Now buzz off," Wildfire snarled harshly. "We're going to the gym, Dante. Come on."

"Let's," Gale agreed, hopping along behind Wildfire. The Charmeleon stalked past the group, heading across the bridge to Cerulean.

Dante sighed. "I...better go," he muttered, gesturing his team to follow Wildfire. He looked at Tales. "Bye, uh...?"

"You're going to the gym?" Thunder asked. "Us too."

"Maybe we could tag along," Angel added quietly.

"Maybe," Peck agreed, looking at their trainer. "What do you say?"

Tales crossed her arms as she thought that over. They all were going to the same place after all. And they were bound to run into each other again later on, so going with them not couldn't hurt. Maybe they could even help out with Wildfire and Gale. Maybe.

"Sounds like a good idea. We're all going to the same place anyway."

Wildfire gave a growl.

"Forget them. They're not worth it," Gale advised.

"You think i don't know that?" the Charmeleon countered, moving on.

Dante flinched, looking back at Tales in fear. "That might not be a good idea. You see, Wildfire... Our battles aren't...normal..."

"I kind of figured that after what we saw was left of battles at the bridge and from what others have told us," she told him. She leaned in closer, and whispered to that way Wildfire wouldn't hear. "You're gonna need all the help you can get with those two. My Pokemon and I will help in any way we can."

"You don't have to do this. I don't want anyone getting hurt. This is my problem," Dante argued weakly, looking back at her.

"Even so, I want to help you out. It's the least I can do for sticking up for my Pokemon and I."

"And if you get hurt? I'm...not in control. That's what everyone says," Dante admitted.

"Again, so I've heard from other trainers," Tales told him. "Even so, something could happen to you or your other Pokemon. And you need help with Wildfire at least.. And we can help you, hopefully."

"How? Wildfire, he..." Dante trailed off, head hung. "It seems like I never get a choice in this place. Whatever. Just...don't get Wildfire angry. Please."

"I won't get him mad. No need to worry about that. Still, snice you're the trainer, you should be able to control him. I mean, you have a Water-type that can easily beat him, and an Electric-type that can beat his friend it seems.. Thunder can help with that.. If I catch a Water-type, I can help with him too."

"And what happens if I mess up? Everyone will die," Dante countered. "It's not worth it."

"I don't think you'd mess up," Tales tired to encourage him. "But that's up to you. When you're ready, or if you want to, just say so."

Don't count on it happening," Dante muttered. "I'm just trying to stay alive here."

They entered Cerulean City. Wildfire and Gale were waiting in front of the Gym.

"Hurry it up!" Wildfire barked.

"We're coming," Dante replied, speeding up.

_Surely this can't be as bad as he lets on, right? Well, I guess I'll find out sooner or later, _Tales thought, as she ran after her new friend to the Gym.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of the AU story. I have to say, this is a pretty fun RP with Rose. She's a very good writer and friend. This story is gonna be super fun to do, and I hope everyone will enjoy it. And, if you haven't read her Bloody Red Version story, you should. It's really good, and you'd kind of need to to understand what's going on in this story.**

**Pokemon Blood Red, Dante, Rocket, Dune, Zapper, Talon, Wildfire, and Gale belong to Rose.**

**Tales, Thunder, Angel, Peck, and this AU belong to me.**

**I won't keep you guys any longer, let's begin with the next chapter!**

**XXX**

**Chapter 2**

"Bossy little Pokemon isn't he?" Tales commented, as she and her Pokemon followed them.

"More than you'll ever know," Zapper replied.

Talon snorted. "If he's bossy, I'm cuddly."

Thunder chuckled. "That seems legit enough."

"I think you'd be cuddly," Tales told him. "Flying-type's feathers are normally soft."

"I'd have to agree on that," Peck added.

Angel nodded from where she laid in her trainer's arms.

Dante sighed, stepping into the Gym. "Zapper, this place is yours. You know the drill." "Yeah," the Pikachu nodded, cheeks sparking.

There was a giant pool in the Gym with a few trainers in it. At the other side was Misty. Dante flinched beneath her harsh stare.

_I guess word of me got around fast,_ he thought.

"Alright, after Dante and Zapper battle, it'll be our turn," Tales told her Pokemon. "Thunder, you'll be the main one battling."

The tiny shiny Pikachu nodded. "Yep."

"Angel, you'll be back up."

The Eevee nodded. "Right."

"And if needed, then Peck."

"Gotta," the Pidgey said.

The first trainer pulled himself out of the water and onto the path crossing the pool. "Well, look who showed up? The guy who lost control? You had the nerve to show up here."

"...Let's just do this," Dante muttered.

"Whatever," the swimmer frowned. "Shellder! Horsea! You're in!"

"Zapper," Dante ordered.

The Pikachu stepped forward as the two opposing Pokemon splashed into the pool. Wildfire tensed, ready to strike. Tales stood back and watched with her Pokemon, praying that nothing bad would happen, but that seemed very unlikely.

Zapper attacked, electricity frying the Shellder. Then he whipped around, slamming into the Horsea and electrocuting it too. Both opponents were at a sliver of health when Wildfire charged, flames erupted from his jaws. The swimmer gave a cry of horror as his Pokemon were promptly killed in front of him. Dante looked away, Dune burying his face into the boy's leg. Zapper scurried back with a whimper.

"Weakling," Wildfire spat, glaring at the trembling human.

Thunder stared, his eyes widened in shock and fear. Angel covered her eyes with her tail, and Peck simply looked away. Tales bit her lip, trying to keep her tears in. She wasn't use to seeing Pokemon killed in such a way, or at all for that matter. Pokemon were suppose to be friends and be loved, not killed, really not in a way like that.

_Wildfire needs to be stopped, one way or another,_ she thought. _Somehow, someway._

"Warned you," Dante muttered, glancing back at her. "Now you know."

"Next!" Wildfire barked, heading along the path until they reached the last trainer.

The girl tensed, hands clenched around her Poke Ball.

"I'm not scared of you!" she declared. Her shaking legs gave her fear away, though.

"Yeah, now I know just how he is," she agreed. "Even the more reason to stop him.."

"Is this going to end like the other one did?" Thunder asked, looking up. "I mean, that was.."

"Horrible. I know. There's nothing we can do about it."

_At least not yet.._

"They all end like this," Rocket admitted. "And running into those men in black is even worse."

"Zapper," Dante said.

"Got it, man," the Pikachu nodded, stepping forward.

The girl threw out a Goldeen. "I'll stop you!" she declared.

_I wish you would,_ Dante thought sadly.

Thunder looked at him. "That's messed up."

"Team Rocket?" Angel asked. "How's that worse?"

"I don't believe you want to know," Peck told her.

"I suppose not.."

"Hopefully, you'll never find out," Rocket replied.

"Knowing our luck, though..." Talon trailed off, unwilling to finish.

"They deserve their fate," Gale stated coldly. "If you can't handle that simple truth, then you'd best run far away from here."

"We won't be going anyway unless Tales tells us to," Thunder told the Flying-type. "Even so, why must you kill? I mean, what's the point? Even if you do kill, there will always be more coming. There really ins no point in it."

Tales glanced side-ways at the Pokemon as they talked. What the Pikachu said was true. There would always be more people, no matter how many were killed. Pokemon too.

"A fool like you wouldn't understand," Gale replied. "Of course there will always be more. Our goal is to be the strongest, to get to the top. Keeping that spot will be difficult, but it'd be boring if it was any other way. Let them continue to come. We'll eradicate them all."

The Pikachu glared, cheeks alight, wanting so badly to zap the huge bird, but he held back, knowing that he was not allowed to unless given the order to attack. "But what if someone comes along and is stronger than you? Then what will you do? Everyone looses sometimes, it's only a matter of time before you do too."

"Get strong enough and then kill them for not getting rid of the competition," Gale replied. "Compassion and mercy are for the weak. You won't get stronger if those hold you back."

"Lots of people are strong and have compassion and mercy. A lot of great people do, and Pokemon too," Thunder protescted. "You don't need to kill to win. It's not worth. Once you make the other Pokemon faint, then they know you're strong, for you won. There's no reason to go beyond that and flat out kill."

"Then they'll get stronger and come after you. It's easier to end it right there in battle. Like I said, a fool like you would never understand," Gale huffed. "Cease questioning me. We already have one idiot mouse. Don't make it two."

Zapper gave a growl at that comment but forced himself to focus on the battle, electrocuting the Goldeen with a powerful jolt of lightning. Wildfire dealt the finishing blow with his claws, kicking the gutted corpse into the pool. The girl gave a cry and stumbled back, sobbing.

"Your turn," Wildfire said, eyeing Misty.

"

I resent that," Thunder growled at him. "I'm simply questioning you, because I want to know WHY you go out and kill like this."

Tales sighed, and shook her head. "There's no point in talking to him about it, Thunder. He won't listen."

"I noticed." He shrugged. "Can't blame a Pokemon for trying."

Misty frowned, stepping off her podium. "So, you made it here at last. Going to kill my Pokemon too?" she questioned coldly.

She glanced at Tales.

"Another one? Just how many of you unlucky souls are there here?"

"Whoa, man, um, lady, we're not like Wildfire, and Gale," Peck told her. "We actually listen to our trainer."

"That's right," Tales said. "My Pokemon are my friends. They won't be doing what happened with Wildfire. I promise you that."

'Somehow we'll stop him from doing this. I dunno how yet, but we will,' she thought.

"That's right," Thunder added.

Angel nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

"Really?" Misty asled skiptically. "Then why are you here with the boy who lost control? You're asking for trouble."

"This was her decision!" Dante exclaimed.

"Then it was foolish," Misty declared. "Your bloodshed ends here, boy. Prepare to say goodbye to the ones you hold dear."

"I came because I wanted to," she told her, shrugging. "If I had lost control of my Pokemon they would be doing what Wildfire just did a few minutes ago. Even so, he hasn't lost control of ALL his Pokemon.. Just Wildfire and Gale."

"Losing control is losing control. it spreads," Misty replied. "Stick around long enough and you'll understand. I advise not doing that, though."

"Yak yak yak! Who cares?" Wildfire barked. "Let's just fight already!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Tales told her, with a nod, ignoring the Fire-type's out burst.

"We'll see how long you last," Misty said, turning her attention back to Dante. "This is the end of the line for you. Where Brock failed, I'll succeed." She tossed out a Staryu and Starmie.

"Zapper, Talon, you're in," Dante ordered.

Tales stepped back to let them battle, and her Pokemon watched, wondering what was going to happen.


End file.
